


Untitled

by Xenia



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: Wrath alle prese con Rhage e la sua bestia.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque ho scritto questa storia secoli fa. Non so bene cosa pensassi quando l'ho scritta o dove volessi andare a parare con questa storia, perchè sono certa che da qualche parte volevo andare. Credo che il tono stoni un po' con quello che vediamo nei successivi libri. Ma l'ho riscovata nei meandri del mio pc, mi piaceva e quindi ho deciso di postarla anche qui, nell'ottica di un repost di tutte le storie che ho scritto e che non sembrano scritte da una bambina di 5 anni. é molto probabile che prima o poi ( più prima che poi credo) arriverà anche una traduzione in inglese.   
> Dunque le parti in stampatello sono tratte dal libro. Le parti in grassetto sottolineato sono i pensieri di Wrath, le parti in grassetto quelli di Rhage e quelle in corsivo sottolineato quelli della Bestia.

              Wrath uscì nella radura. La creatura si voltò di scatto, ansimante. Wrath tenne la voce bassa e le braccia lungo i fianchi. Rhage era lì dentro, da qualche parte, ma finchè non riemergeva non si poteva dare per scontato che ricordasse chi erano i suoi fratelli.   
\- Stiamo calmi.- disse Wrath - Ci siamo già passati altre volte tu ed io -

**E faceva male pensare a quante volte ci erano già passati. Tra tutti i suoi guerrieri, i suoi fratelli, Rhage era quello a cui era più legato. Provava pena per V, ogni volta che lo guardava negli occhi vi leggeva il dolore di sapere in che modo i suoi fratelli sarebbero morti, ma non quando, il dolore di non poterli proteggere. Gli si stringeva il cuore ogni volta che posava gli occhi sulla cicatrice di Zsadist e suoi occhi di ossidania, c’era troppo dolore nel cuore di suo fratello, dolore, rabbia e odio, come se i lunghi anni di prigionia gli avessero tolto la capacità di provare altre emozioni. Soffriva ogni volta che vedeva Phury e la sua gamba maciullata, vedere la vita a metà che il fratello viveva, come per compensare la fortuna che aveva avuto nel non essere rapito, come per risarcire Z, lo faceva soffrire. Phury sacrificava se stesso per Z e Wrath non era sicuro che Z se ne rendesse conto. Invidiava Tohr, ogni volta che lo vedeva con Wellsie, che seguiva il suo sguardo pieno d’amore posarsi sul lieve rigonfiamento sul ventre della sua shellan. Lo invidiava per la pace che aveva raggiunto, per la sicurezza e il coraggio che aveva dimostrato nello scegliere Wellsie e che continuava a dimostrare ogni volta che non si vergognava di mostrare il suo amore per lei. Wrath avrebbe voluto essere come lui, ma si vergognava troppo di se stesso per cedere completamente all’amore che provava per Beth. Ma era per Rhage che il suo cuore soffriva di più. Per quel bellissimo vampiro che tutti credevano essere superficiale e privo di controllo. Ma Rhage non era così. Era un’anima tormentata. Da giovane era stato uno scapestrato ed era incappato nell’ira della Vergine Scriba, ma la punizione era stata decisamente spropositata. Ora Rhage non poteva permettersi di perdere il controllo nemmeno per un secondo. E Wrath vedeva quanto la convivenza con la bestia gli pesasse. La paura di far male ai suoi fratelli quando non era lui lo portava a sfogare i suoi istinti come poteva, facendo sesso continuamente con donne diverse. Ma Wrath lo conosceva e sapeva che ogni volta che stava con loro perdeva qualche pezzo di se stesso.**

Il petto della bestia si alzava e si abbassava con forza, le narici fremevano mentre annusava l’aria. Due occhi scintillanti si fissarono sul sangue che colava dal braccio di Wrath. Si udì uno sbuffo. Gli artigli si sollevarono.

_Sangue. Sangue. Sangue. I suoi occhi febbrili seguirono la traccia delle gocce di sangue che colavano lungo il braccio di colui che gli stava davanti. Sangue. Quell’essere con cui doveva dividere il corpo lo costringeva a bere solo quel finto sangue nero e dolciastro di quelle strane creature. Voleva del sangue. Vero sangue. Rosso e viscoso. Sangue. Come quello di cui si nutriva a volte quella creatura che lo schiacciava tanto spesso. Sollevò gli artigli. E in quel momento la creatura, Rhage la chiamavano gli altri, ricominciò a farsi sentire. Non voleva che lei attaccasse quell’essere. Chissà perché. Cosa c’era di importante al mondo a parte il sangue?_

- Lascia perdere. Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare, ormai sei sazio. Adesso lascia tornare Rhage -

_Buffo. L’essere parlava con lei. Sapeva che lei poteva capirlo. O pensava di riuscire ad ammansirlo solo emettendo dei suoni. Ma lui lo capiva. Aveva fatto quello che doveva fare? Davvero? Ma cosa doveva fare esattamente lui? La creatura Rhage a volte sembrava pensare che lui dovesse emergere solo per uccidere quelle strane creature dal sangue nero, ma lui non pensava fosse quello il suo dovere. Il suo compito, quello per cui viveva era solo bere sangue, nutrirsi, sentirsi appagato. “ Sei sazio”, aveva detto l’essere. Ma lo era davvero. Avrebbe detto di sì fino a qualche minuto prima, ma ora vedere quel sangue rosso….._

La grossa testa si scosse avanti e indietro, le scaglie cominciarono a vibrare. Un’energica protesta si levò dalla gola della creatura, poi ci fu un altro lampo.

_Rhage, quello che tutti cercavano, che tutti credevano essere il vero padrone di quel corpo che era invece anche il suo, stava per prendere di nuovo il sopravvento. Sentì il suo corpo vibrare e ruggì una protesta. Non voleva andarsene. Non voleva tornare nel piccolo angolino dove Rhage lo relegava sempre. Si rifiutava di capire che anche lui era una creatura vivente, che anche lui soffriva? Cerco di lottare. Lui voleva quel sangue rosso. Lo voleva. Ma era tutto inutile, Rhage aveva una volontà di ferro. Con un ringhio frustrato si preparò a tornare nell’ombra._

Rhage cadde al suolo, nudo, atterrando a faccia in giù nella polvere. Era tornato.

**Dio era tornato. Il sangue di Wrath aveva davvero ingolosito la bestia. Persino ora che era di nuovo padrone del suo corpo gli sembrava di sentire il desiderio disperato che la bestia provava per il sangue del suo signore. Era come se la bestia fosse stufa del sangue impuro dei lesser. Ma lui non aveva potuto permettere che quella cosa con cui era intrappolato facesse del male a Wrath.**

Wrath si precipitò in avanti gettandosi in ginocchio accanto al compagno. Era madido di sudore e tremava come un neonato al freddo.

**Era sempre un sollievo per il re quando Rhage tornava. Ogni volta che i suoi occhi ciechi si perdevano in quelli bianchi della creatura il Re aveva paura di non trovarvi più Rhage. Fino adesso la volontà del vampiro si era sempre dimostrata più forte di quella della bestia, ma come si poteva essere sicuri che sarebbe stato davvero così? Cosa sarebbe successo a lui, alla Confraternita e alla razza se Rhage si fosse smarrito nel sangue?**

Aveva freddo, tanto freddo.

**Ogni volta riuscire a scacciare la bestia era un po’ più difficile. A volte aveva paura di perdersi. Nascose la faccia nella polvere. Odiava sentirsi così sporco e indifeso, odiava la sensazione di malessere totale che la trasformazione gli lasciava. Era come se le sue ossa si fossero sbriciolate per poi saldarsi in un modo sconosciuto che non gli apparteneva. Si sentiva come un neonato appena uscito dal ventre materno. Solo, indifeso e tremante**.

Quando lo toccò, Rhage si ritrasse. Tentò di alzare la testa, ma non ci riuscì.

**Come poteva il Re avere voglia di toccarlo? Sapeva di essere sporco, imbrattato del sangue nero dei lesser. Come poteva il suo Re avere voglia di toccarlo ora che aveva manifestato una chiara intenzione di ucciderlo. Perché era stata la bestia, ma in fondo la bestia esisteva per causa sua.**

Wrath gli prese la mano e gliela strinse. Quel rientro a razzo era sempre una bella botta.   
\-  Rilassati Hollywood. Buono. Stai andando alla grande- disse Wrath, poi si tolse il giubbotto e lo copri con delicatezza.   
- Adesso stai qui tranquillo e lascia che sia io a prendermi cura di te, capito? -

**Tremava. Il suo guerriero tremava. E Wrath sapeva che non era solo per il freddo. Rhage si vergognava. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme non era ancora riuscito a capire che per loro, per tutti i Confratelli la bestia era un nemico conosciuto. Che se si fossero trovati davanti alla scelta di rinunciare a lui o tenersi la bestia per sempre, avrebbero scelto la seconda. Perché non era colpa di Rhage, o per lo meno non solo, se la bestia era con lui. Mentre chiamava V lo coprì con il giubbotto per proteggerlo. Sia dal freddo che dagli occhi indiscreti del mondo.**

Rhage biascicò qualcosa raggomitolandosi su se stesso. Era così tremendamente debole.

**Stava cercando di ringraziare Wrath per quello che faceva per lui, ma non gli era rimasta più voce. Non gli erano rimaste più forze. Si strinse maggiormente nel giubbotto che Wrath gli aveva dato e decise di abbandonarsi alla debolezza.**

Wrath prese il cellulare e digitò un numero.   
- Vishous? Ci serve una macchina. Subito. Scherzi? No, devo spostare il nostro amico. Abbiamo appena ricevuto una visita dal tuo alter ego. Tu dì a Zsadist di non fare lo stronzo.-

**Qualcuno si è ferito?” aveva chiesto V angosciato. No. Nessuno si era ferito. Ma era proprio così. Wrath se lo chiedeva ogni volta. E spesso arrivava a pensare che Rhage avrebbe preferito avere un pugnale conficcato nella carne piuttosto che subire quella transizione. Le ferite sui vampiri guarivano abbastanza in fretta, soprattutto se si nutrivano subito e se non ci spargevano sopra del sale. Gli effetti della metamorfosi di Rhage ci mettevano sempre un paio di giorni a sparire. E Wrath parlava di quelli fisici. Perché sospettava che quelli emotivi non guarissero mai veramente**.

Chiuse la comunicazione e guardò Rhage.   
- Odio tutto questo- mormorò l’altro vampiro.   
-Lo so - Wrath scostò dalla faccia del compagno i capelli imbrattati si sangue - Adesso ti portiamo a casa-  
- Non mi è piaciuto vederti ferito- 

**Odiava la trasformazione. Odiava la sensazione, simile a una vertigine, di perdere il controllo. Il mondo gli sfuggiva di mano e perdeva i suoi contorni. Quando la bestia usciva gli sembrava che la sua vita fosse solo un sogno, che tutto il suo mondo si riducesse a violenza e sangue. E lui odiava il sangue e la violenza. Adorava uccidere i lesser, farla pagare a quei luridi assassini che minacciavano la sua razza. Ma odiava la violenza sterile e immotivata della bestia e la sua sete di sangue. Sapeva però cosa l’aveva scatenata quella sera. Uno di quei figli di puttana aveva ferito Wrath. Vedere il suo Re ferito, come in precedenza vedere uno qualsiasi dei suoi fratelli ferito, gli aveva mandato il sangue alla testa e per una volta aveva accolto quasi con piacere la metamorfosi. La bestia poteva rendere a quegli esseri pan per focaccia. Poteva far soffrire loro quello che soffrivano Rhage e i suoi fratelli ogni volta che perdevano un civile, ogni volta che uno di loro veniva ferito. Wrath sorrise dolcemente.**

- Chiaro-

E **d eccolo qui il vero Rhage. Il vampiro così profondamente legato alla Confraternita, alla missione e ai fratelli, da permettere alla bestia di uscire per vendicarli. A volte Wrath si chiedeva perché la Vergine Scriba non ponesse fine a tutto, ora che Rhage aveva cominciato a dimostrare, giorno per giorno, quanto fosse cambiato. Lo provava ogni giorno. Non era più lo sconsiderato ragazzetto di un tempo. Ora era un responsabile guerriero  e le sue priorità non erano egoistiche, erano la sopravvivenza della razza e dei membri della Confraternita.**

**Rhage sorrise. Wrath aveva capito. Aveva capito quanto lui e la Confraternita contassero ora nella sua vita. Con un sospiro si lasciò andare al dolore che accompagnava sempre la metamorfosi e si rifugiò nelle tenebre.**


End file.
